


Broken Feathers

by catcat7077



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pain, Sadstuck, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcat7077/pseuds/catcat7077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only wonder when he had stopped feeling, and when he had started feeling so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peeps! So this is my first Fanfic ever, even though its just a drabble. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Amber eyes gazed into the endless void, looking for an answer to a question the user couldn't bring himself to ask. 

He could only wonder when he had stopped feeling, and when he had started feeling so much. It was constantly in the back of his mind, like a leech, sucking out the rest of his emotions until he couldn't feel anything but the pain and emptiness. He was merely another doomed Dave, forsaken his right to die. A clone which had served it's purpose, and no longer had a reason to breathe. He could barely even say he was alive, despite the fact he ate and slept. He was merely coding, lines of ones and zeros that made him into the orange feathered abomination he was. He wanted to die, he truly did. His inability to do such frustrated him, to the point tears clawed at the back of his eyes. He wasn't the person Jade and John really wanted to see; he knew that. He was just a hollow shell of "Dave" to them, a feathery wanna-be.  
They would desert him once the 'real' Dave showed up, and he would be all alone again.

If that would truly bother him, he didn't know. In his minds eye, he believed he probably deserved it. He had let Bro die, after all. Even with all his training, in those four months of hell before the new timeline, he still hadn't been strong enough to defeat Noir. If only he had been just a bit faster, took a few more risks, or even had shown up a few seconds earlier, Bro may still be alive and breathing. Bro hadn't cared that he was a freak of nature, or a a cheap impersonation. He had just saw him as Dave, and how did he repay him? By letting him die. In a fit of grief, he violently turned around and yanked a handful of feathers from the tip of his good wing. Clenching his teeth in pain and choked back sobs, he threw the feathers and went back for more. He tore at himself until a small puddle of yellow, dirty blood had accumulated below the battered wing, and he felt numb again, the throbbing pain helping to keep his thoughts at bay. 

He brushed the mess off the side of the ship with a bloodied claw, and took off in flight, leaving a couple broken feathers in his wake.


End file.
